Maou's day off
by countrypanther14
Summary: Maou gets a day off, but Urushihara gets sick, and he knows Ashiya won't take care of him. But what does he do when the two can't stop fighting? R&R. I own nothing. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First fic for 'Devil is a part timer' so be nice.**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Urushihara noticed when he woke up in the middle of the night, was that he couldn't breathe in. He sat up quickly and tried to exhale, only to start coughing harshly until his throat felt raw, and his chest was sore.<p>

"You okay?" Maou asked.

"Y-Yeah..." he coughed, clearing his throat.

"You sure?" he asked. "Because normally you wouldn't start coughing like that unless you were sick."

"I'm fine." he snapped. "Now would you leave me alone."

"Okay. Just asking." Maou said as he laid back down.

Urushihara looked at Maou and laid back down as well, taking shallow breaths as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Urushihara woke up again, the sun was up, and his chest was still sore. He turned to his side and saw Maou walking back into the room.<p>

"Oh, you're awake." he said. "Feeling any better?"

"No." he groaned, raking a shaking hand through his purple hair. He heard Maou shuffle over and felt a cool hand being pressed against his forehead.

"I can see why, your getting really sick."

"This is why I don't like it when you get me pork bowls from a convenience store, some of them aren't cooked through." he said.

"Well, if you would stop wasting our money and actually get a job, we wouldn't have to get you those all the time." Ashiya called from the living room. "Do something for a change."

"How about you go screw yourself." Urushihara yelled.

_This is going to be fun._ Maou thought as Ashiya and Urushihara started screaming at each other from across the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Maou, he doesn't know what's in store for him. *Laughs* R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R&R. **

* * *

><p><em>"Sire, you honestly expect me to watch over that freeloading creature?"<em> Ashiya asked.

_"Yeah, and don't be so harsh. I know he takes advantage of us, but come on; at least have some pity for the guy. He's sick." _Maou said.

_"But Sire, he'll take advantage of me."_

_"Um...Ashiya, 1) that came out wrong. And 2) It's only for an hour so I can go to the store and get him some medicine."_

_"But Sire."_ Ashiya whined.

_"Don't worry, he should be sleeping the entire time." _Maou said._ "But if he wakes up, try to keep him off the computer."_

At the sound of no computer, Urushihara's eyes popped open and he sat up, "That's not fair!" he yelled.

"Look, if you're sick, and you start throwing up, I don't want you puking all over a very expensive computer." Maou said. "Now, luckily for you, I have the day off. So I'll take care of you."

"But do you really have to leave me with Ashiya?" he asked.

"You won't have to deal with him if you go back to sleep."

"I can't, my head's killing me."

"Hence the reason I'm going out to get you some medicine." Maou said. "Just, try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Salutations." Suzuno's voice called.

"Or you can leave me with Suzuno." Urushihara said.

"No, because Ashiya would still have to stay with you guys." Maou said.

"If I was healthy, then yeah, that would be a problem. But I'm sick, and she carries a big mallet." Urushihara said."Besides, if me and Ashiya bickering gets on your nerves. What do you think it will do to Suzuno?"

"Alright fine, you win." Maou said, pulling his shoes on before letting Suzuno in. "Hey Suzuno, I can't really talk now, I have to go out and run some errands. But could you do me a favor and watch over Urushihara for a little while, he's a little under the weather."

"Sure thing." Suzuno smiled. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

><p>"Sire, I still say that we shouldn't have left them alone." Ashiya said.<p>

"Well, you weren't going to take care of him." Maou said. "Besides, he was right about Suzuno's hammer, if he does anything stupid, she can just hit him."

"But you don't know if she allowed it to happen."

"Ashiya, you're being perverted." Maou said. "Plus, she's Suzuno, she's still pure, and he's a demon general. I don't think she'd let him touch her. Unless they're both drunk, even then I don't think she'd let him do anything." He unlocked the door and almost immediately heard Urushihara vomiting in the bathroom.

"We're home." he called. "Hopefully he wasn't too much trouble."

"No, he fell asleep again not too long after you guys left. But he ran in here to vomit before you guys came back." Suzuno said, rubbing the ailing demon's back. "And his fever got higher too."

"Please tell me you got the medicine." Urushihara gagged.

"Yep, and ice cream."

"Oh, now I wish my stomach wasn't bothering me." he groaned.

"Don't worry, if you can keep something down later, I'll give you some." Maou said.

"Your Evilness, I think you're spoiling him."

"Shut up Ashiya." Urushihara groaned, backing away from the toilet.

"Shall I make you some soup?" Suzuno asked.

"Yes please." He stood up and let Maou help him back to his room as Suzuno went to prepare the soup.

"You must be sick." he commented. "You're being polite for once."

"Shut up."

"You should be thankful that his Evilness is taking care you on his day off." Ashiya said. "Because you always seem to ignore the fact that he was the one that put food in your stomach, a roof over your head..."

"Ashiya, can you shut up so I can take a nap." Urushihara groaned.

* * *

><p>The first thing Maou heard when he woke up, was Urushihara and Ashiya arguing again, and he had to go back to work in a few hours. He groaned as he got up and noticed Urushihara's money was gone, Ashiya having founding it.<p>

"Would you two SHUT UP!" he yelled, joining them in their argument.

Urushihara's voice was starting to get hoarse and scratchy from both his sickness, and his yelling. The argument ended with Urushihara getting slapped by Ashiya and storming out of the apartment, and it was pouring out.

"Lucifer, wait." Maou called, running after him.

"Fuck you!" he yelled, spreading his wings and flying off.

_He'll use up all his energy." _Maou thought. He went back to the apartment and promptly slapped Ashiya for hitting Urushihara. "What the name of Ente Isla is wrong with you?!" he asked. "If that was me, you wouldn't do that."

"But you're not a freeloading demon like he is, Sire." Ashiya said.

"I don't care." Maou bellowed. "If I started acting like Urushihara, you would take care of me. Not only because I'm your leader, but we also live under the same roof." He turned towards the door and started out, "I'm going to look for him. He can't go very far on very little magic."

"Sire, wait for me." Ashiya yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R&R. WARNING: Chapter may be violent and a little bit to extremely bloody. Just so you know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Damn Ashiya. <em>Urushihara thought as he walked down the street, having used up almost all his energy from flying. _You always say I mooch off you guys, but the one time, the one freaking time I make my own money from a video game that I made and sold. You hit me. _He felt a tear roll down his face, and quickly wiped it away. _If you wanted me gone. You got your wish._

He looked at his reflection in a puddle and sighed, his eye was now swollen from Ashiya's hit, and it was almost the same color as his hair. He roared and stomped on the puddle, kicking and splashing until he felt more tears get mixed in with the rain. _What happened to me? _he thought as he sat down on the curb and sobbed. _I was an angel, and a Demon General. And now look at me, I'm powerless, soaked, and I'm taking my frustrations out on a freaking puddle. _He kicked the puddle again as the wind picked up, sending shivers down his spine. _Damn Ashiya. _he thought.

* * *

><p>When Urushihara woke up again, he was in the old school house where he and Olba first showed up, and he didn't remember waking up and moving.<p>

"Hello again...Lucifer." a voice said. Olba stepped out from the shadows as Urushihara gagged and tasted blood in his mouth. "I see you got a taste of the poison I hid in one of your pork bowls." he said. "It, as you say, sucks to be so violently ill."

"Get a wig baldy." he gagged, throwing up blood onto the floor. He felt Olba grab a hold of his shoulders and dislocate one of them, making him scream out in pain and choke on his blood. "Get off...of...me." he gargled, struggling to breathe. "You already...tore...my wings off...once behind God's back. Let me go."

"You must be so confused young Lucifer." Olba said. "You should lay down, get some rest."

"No!" he screamed. "You've poisoned...me with...your lies. And you...poisoned me now..." He gasped and choked on his blood as black fragments started to fill his vision. "I...am Satan's...servant. And I'm...proud of it." He fell out of Olba's grasp as the darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

><p>The sun light felt surprisingly warm against Urushihara's face as he woke up, especially since half of his vision was darkened. He rolled over stiffly, feeling pain course through his body as he spotted the sleeping Olba on the floor. <em>Now's my chance. <em>he thought, standing up in his wobbling legs. _ I have to get out of here._

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he stumbled out of the school building and down the street. When he was at least halfway down the street, he could see the dimly lit red cross of the hospital, and started walking towards it.

_"Are you okay?" _a voice asked.

"You...have to help...me." he gargled, feeling blood drip down his chin as he fell into darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, R&R. **

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure that this will work?"<em>

_"It should, you just have to get him to eat it slowly."_

_"I thought the poison in those berries works quickly?"_

_"It does, but the antidote takes a while, especially of the poison was ingested."_

Lucifer groaned and opened his eyes. He was on Emilia the Hero's couch, and she was talking with someone, someone with minty green hair that curled up before it hit her shoulders, and matching eyes of the same color; it was Emeralda.

When he tasted blood again, he gagged and threw it up into a wastebasket that was placed next to him.

"He's awake." Emi said. She ran to him and supported him until he was done vomiting up the crimson liquid. "Are you sure that we shouldn't have taken him to a hospital?"

"He's a wanted criminal. They wouldn't have done anything." Emeralda said.

"Stomach...hurts..." Urushihara groaned. He rolled onto his back and coughed.

"Criminal or not..." Emi said, placing a cool cloth on his forehead. "His fever is too high, and he's throwing up blood. He needs help from doctors, not just your antidote. Besides, he doesn't even trust us."

"He'll have to." Emeralda said, digging a spoon into a cup and scooping up some ice chips. "Here."

Urushihara stared at the spoon, his face red and flushed with a fever, he almost wanted to swat the spoon away, but he was too weak.

"It's okay." Emi said. "She converted the antidote into that, you have to eat it."

Urushihara shook violently as he sat up to eat the ice chips on the spoon, feeling them leave fiery, ice-y pricks as they went down his throat.

"There, that should help for now." she said. "Emi, you have to give him the antidote, three spoonfuls, every other hour. I have to go back to Ente Isla."

"Okay." Emi said. "Thank you." She took the cup from her and gently coaxed Urushihara into eating another two spoonfuls before messing up his hair and letting him lay his head on her lap.

"What...happened...?" he wheezed, his voice hoarse. "Remember...being...in the...street."

"You started spitting blood." she said, wiping away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I was going to call an ambulance, but Emeralda erased Rika's memory of that incident and brought you here."

"Why...are you...h-helping me?" he asked.

"As an angel, it's my duty to help those in need, even if they are the demon general that killed my father." she pulled on his hair when she finished the sentence, making him sqirm.

"...sorry..." he wheezed. "Didn't want to...but had to..."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Olba...he tore...off my...angel wings...a few years...ago. Got made...fun of...for it."

"What?" she asked. "Why would they do that? They're angels."

"But Emi...look back...to the past...few months." He coughed harshly and gripped at his hair. "All of...the angels...have been attacking...this realm. And...we keep...having to save it. So...it's not...surprising that...they did that." he cleared his throat as he pressed the now warm cloth harder against his forehead. "But when...Satan offered to...make me a deal...new wings, for a...job as...one of his generals. I...said yes."

"I think you've said enough." she cooed at him. "Just go back to sleep. You need your strength." She waited until she knew he was asleep before laying his head on a pillow and wetting the cloth again under cold water.

"Ashiya..." he muttered in his sleep, his breathing labored. "Don't...throw me out...sorry." He coughed and started gasping, thrashing in his sleep as he cried. "Maou...help."

"It's okay." she said, holding him until he stopped thrashing. "It's okay, it's only a dream." She held him against her shoulder and pressed the cool cloth against his face, watching as sweat and water dripped down his face.

"Don't know..." he muttered, burying his face in Emi's hair. "H-had...no one."

If him telling her why he's Satan's general wasn't enough to make her want to cry, that pushed her over the edge, because she could feel tears threatening to leave her eyes. Did Lucifer really have no one when he fell from Heaven?

When she realized it was time to give him another dose of the medicine, she shook him. "Urushihara," she whispered. "Urushihara, wake up."

No response.

"Lucifer." she said a little louder, still shaking him. "Come on, I have to give you the medicine."

Still no response, just a snort.

"Luci, there's a computer sale."

"When? Where? And how much?" he asked, sitting up and breaking into a coughing fit, letting his bangs fall over his right eye again.

"Morning sleepyhead." Emi said. "Time to take your medicine."

"Oh," he whined. "You woke...me up...for that?"

"Depends on if you want to die." Emi said. She gave him the medicine and let him fall back to sleep as tears threatened to fall once again. _Poor Luci. _she thought. _Poor, poor Luci._ she kissed his forehead gently and placed the cool cloth on his forehead again as tears finally fell down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. R&R. And this may be a little bloody and graphic.**

* * *

><p>The thunder roared loudly as Urushihara woke up out of his fevered haze, looking around the school house as he found himself surrounded by puddles of bloody vomit. When he sat up, it was like Maou had hitten him with Suzuno's hammer, it hurt so badly to move; and standing up made it worse.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Olba's voice asked. "You're too sick to move."

"I...don't need...you're sympathy." he panted. "You...did this...to me."

"You're delusional." he said. "You don't know what you're saying." He put a hand on the trembling shoulder of the bloody fallen angel as he started crying.

The tears were warm as they dripped down Urushihara's face, he was starting to wish that Emi taking care of him wasn't a dream, he wished he was with Maou and Ashiya, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"You should lay back down." he said.

As soon as he said that, Urushihara fell to the floor and started convulsing violently, hearing distant voices as he choked on more blood. He had no idea he had stopped breathing until someone performed CPR on him, forcing him to come back into the real world and cough up blood.

"I need paramedics at Sasahata North High School." Inspector Sasaki said into a walkie-talkie on his shoulder. "Make it fast."

* * *

><p>The sirens sounded louder in the ambulance as Chiho watched the paramedics try to keep Urushihara's airway clear, intubating him as he looked up at her.<p>

"C-chi..." he choked.

"It's okay." she said. "We're on our way to the hospital now." She took his hand as they put an IV into his arm, squeezing it lightly as he laid his head down and struggled to breathe. "Just hang on a little longer." she said. "We're almost there." She felt his entire body go limp as he closed. "Mr. Urushihara?!" she said, squeezing his hand.

"He's not breathing." a paramedic said.

"Starting CPR." another said, pressing down on his chest as the other got out a breathing pump.

"No." Chiho gasped, squeezing Urushihara's hand. "Don't die, wake up!" She felt him squeeze her hand back as he opened his eyes again.

"Driver, go faster." One of the paramedics said.

* * *

><p>"It's hopeless Sire." Ashiya said. "We have searched all night for Urushihara, but we can't find him."<p>

"He has be to out there somewhere." Maou said. "He can't go too far." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as Ashiya washed dishes at the sink. "Hello?"

"I found Urushihara." Chiho said. "He was in the old schoolhouse behind my school. He's in the hospital now."

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He..." she stuttered. "H-his heart stopped a few times...and now he's not waking up." She sniffed as he clenched his jaw. "The doctors want you and Ashiya to come down to say goodbye."

"Alright." he said as a tear rolled down his face. "Thanks Chi." He hung up his phone as Ashiya turned away from the sink.

"Is everything all right Sire?" he asked.

"No..." Maou said. "It's Urushihara...he's dying."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. And don't worry, I'm not killing Urushihara. We all love him too much.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter R&R.**

* * *

><p>The hospital walls felt like they were closing in as Chiho clung onto Urushihara's hand, listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor as she tried not to get entangled in the wires and tubes surrounding him.<p>

"Chi." Maou said. "Is he okay?"

"No, he's getting worse." she said. "But he and at least twenty other people are dying. They're all suffering from some kind of poisoning."

"Do we know who's responsible for this?" Ashiya asked.

"O-Olba..." Urushihara choked. "S-said so...himself."

"Don't talk." Ashiya said. "Save your energy."

Maou walked over to the dying demon and placed a hand on his forehead, "Ashiya." he said. "Stay here with him, I'm going to get some answers."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask you again." Inspector Sasaki said. "Where did you put the antidote for the poison you used?"<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Olba said.

"Listen you old geezer." Inspector Sasaki snapped. "Seven people are dead because of you. Where did you put the antidote?"

"I'm not saying another word."

Just then, Maou opened the door with a loud slam and entered the room.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here." Inspector Sasaki said.

"Shut up!" Maou bellowed. He turned back to Olba and grabbed him by the front of his cloak before slamming him into the wall. "Listen to me you prick." he growled, "If you don't tell them where the antidote is now, I will take a hot iron rod and shove it up your ass, and name you my bitch."

"It's in the schoolhouse." Olba said. "Under the desk in the abandoned classroom."

"Got it." he snarled.

* * *

><p>"Ashiya..." Urushihara wheezed.<p>

"What is it?" Ashiya asked, moving the ailing demon's bangs off his face.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." he said. "I shouldn't have hit you so hard."

"Thirsty..." he groaned.

"I know." Ashiya said, running his fingers through the boy's purple hair to try and soothe his headache. "But the doctors are having you wait until your stomach heals."

"Excuse me sir." a nurse said. "But do you mind? I need to change his IV."

"Go ahead, but I'm not leaving." he said.

"Whatever." the nurse said, changing the IV as she checked his temperature. "What did he do to his arm?"

"What do you mean?" Ashiya asked.

"His arm's out of joint." she said. She took his hand and popped his shoulder back into place with a loud crack.

"It's okay." Ashiya said as Urushihara cried out in pain. "You're okay." he ran his fingers through the boy's purple hair again as Maou and another doctor came in.

"We got the antidote." he said. "Let's hope it works."

The doctor quickly injected the vial in his hand into the IV and watched as Urushihara's heartbeat almost immediately got stronger and he started yawning. "Your heart's starting to recover already." he said. "You just get some more rest Mr. Urushihara. We'll check on you in a little bit."

For the first time since he had gotten sick, Urushihara slept pretty comfortably. When he woke up again, Suzuno was asleep in the chair next to his bed with a book laying across her stomach. "Suzuno." he whispered, shaking her gently. "Bel, wake up."

Suzuno yawned and opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them as she closed her book. "Hey." she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." he said. "How long was I out?"

"A few days." she said. "But it's a good thing you woke up, Emi was only able to pay for all this for a certain amount of time. And your fever's down. So hopefully, you'll be able to leave by this evening."

"But...?"

"You'll have to take it easy for a while, especially with what you eat. Although your body may have healed, your stomach might still be weak."

"Alright." he said.

When evening came, and Urushihara walked in with Suzuno, Maou and Ashiya let him stay in their room while she prepared dinner. As he let her ladle spoonfuls of soup past his lips, his computer beeped, notifying him that he got an e-mail.

"I'll get to that in a little bit." he said.

* * *

><p>When Urushihara woke up the next day, he was smushed between Maou and Ashiya; he wriggle out from in between them and walked into the living room, opening the laptop as Ashiya woke up. "Morning." he said.<p>

"You're up early for someone who just got out of the hospital." he said.

"Hey, if I was lying about feeling better. I would still be in bed." he said. "And besides, I'm just checking my e-mail." He clicked on the e-mail from the night before, hs purple eyes widening:

**_Dear Mr. Hanzo, _**it read.

_**I am pleased to tell you, that I have reviewed some of your work, and I am offering you a job. My office is in New York in the United States, I have already put in a good word for you. I hope that we could meet soon to discuss the possibility of a job for you at my company.**_

_**Sincerely, Mr. Kazuma Rimoto.**_

"A job offer?" he whispered to himself as Ashiya made breakfast. "He can't be serious."

He looked up again as Ashiya served breakfast, waking up Maou.

"Mornin guys," he yawned.

"Good morning Sire." Ashiya said. "Are you willing to go back into work today?"

"Yep, sure am." he said. "How are you feeling Urushihara?"

'A lot better." he said truthfully. He looked back at the computer as Maou sat down.

"Urushihara, please come eat." Ashiya said.

"Alright." he said, closing out of the e-mail, deciding to get to it another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this story. I might make a sequel to this, I don't know yet. Any who, R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
